heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.03.26 - Welcome to Earth
">--it's /not/ malfunctioning, Jennie, it's picking up -- some sort of cosmic radiation. It's likely just residue from the attack by that World of Warcraft raid boss --<" ">His name,<" Jennie's voice crackles from the other side of Robo's headphone, ">was /Darkseid/.<" ">Right. I think you fight him in Molten Core,<" Robo fires right back. The squat machine man is walking down the street, dressed up in a dark red shirt emblazoned with the image of a proton pack and the line 'BACK OFF, MAN: I'M A SCIENTIST'. He clunks his way down the street as he continues to chatter -- onlookers can only hear his side of the conversation, unless they have access to /very/ precise instrumentality. He's holding what looks like -- some sort of mechanized divining rod? A metal 'wand', attached by cord to a small box mounted on his hip, taking readings. He's waving it around as he walks down the street, apparently following it. ">He killed several people during the attack here, Robo.<" ">...point in fact. Sorry.<" Robo keeps walking toward the source of cosmic radiation. As Robo heads towards the path, he won't notice anything visually /at first/..until, from a nearby building, there's a sound of glass crashing..followed by two aliens falling out of said window. A white skinned alien, with dreads, a biker jacker, and a huge hooked chain, cigar in his mouth as he falls down, is tackling a purple-feathered alien with four eyes, four ears, and two noses, but no mouth, down onto a car below, denting it inwards. "YA' FRAGGIN BASTICH! NO ONE TRIES TA RUN FROM TH' MAIN MAN!". The white alien, the "Main Man", is shouting rather loudly at his opponent, a Fjolian Whitaker, who has several bones broken all over the place but steadily survived the fall that would be fatal to average humans. "Pplleeaassee ddoonn'tt kkiillll mmee!". The "Main Man" proceeds to take his chain, and wrap it around the throat of the Fjolan Whitaker, but doesn't kill him /yet/. "YA' FRAGGIN' BASTICH, WHERE IS TA DRIVE?" It's a long distance away, a looooong distance away. Noise first, then Danielle notices a stank, like a hundred bodies have been microwaved for a decade miles from her position. A grimace, followed by a wince, is on her face, and she sighs. "Okay, you said you were going to try and be a hero, and you took bullets yesterday, now this..." She looks in the direction of Lobo, from her lofty skyward position she can see him choking someone, and her teeth tense, her mouth shows signs of muscles, "Wow, uuuuuuuuugly." Then, breathe in, breathe out. "Okay." Off she flies. The speed is ridiculous, it's incredibly fast, but there's no air disturbance, no sonic boom. Whatever gives her flight also prevents her from tearing the buildings up around her or making her cause even the slightest breeze. She's not a combat savvy person, and she's not used to being a 'good person' so it's without any warning that she just sends her own body full force straight at Lobo. Unsure of his senses, unsure of his capabilities, she still goes full force. If she connects, she may even send them both into the ground, nearby buildings, collateral damage is of little concern. Robo stops mid-stride as Lobo explodes out into the street arm-in-arm with what appears to be another alien. An instant later, and Danielle is rushing down from the sky to deliver what is likely to be an earth-shaking IMPACT -- one Robo can feel in his lower actuators. His upper eyelids drop down; he regards the scene with a mixture of quiet calm and subdued surrender. ">...Jennie? Think I found the source. Gotta go, need to call the authorities.<" *CLCK*. A second later, and Robo is dialing up -- ambulance, police, maybe a metahuman bureau or two. This could get ugly. Meanwhile, rather than joining the fray, Robo immediately switches to damage control; springing forward, his arms swoop underneath two onlookers scrambling to get out of the way, hefting them up by their waists to deliver them to the other side of the street: "To paraphrase the great thespian, Will Smith," he thrums, mechanical voice buzzing around the couple, "'Welcome to Earth'." As Dani flies forward, Lobo smells her from a bit away, his head turning at the incredibly fast incoming smell, before WHOOMF. Lobo is hit, the Fjolan Whitaker, being wrapped in his chain, coming with him for the ride, flailing as he's slowly being choked. When they hit..where-ever they hit, Lobo's not really paying attention, he's pushing the Fjolan Whitaker off him as he grunts, a few words not allowed to be said coming out. "'Bastich! He's mine! I saw the frag' first!". Lobo seems to think Danielle's a bounty hunter, or who knows what he actually thinks, no one truly does, as he's tossing a fist at her, somehow still having his cigar in his mouth. If authorities are coming in..Lobo doesn't care. At all. The fist hits, it's easy, she's not dodging. Though that might of been a mistake as the punch cracks into her face, which is the closest thing and the easiest part of her body to punch. Her head turns and she lets out a cry of pain, before turning back towards Lobo, her bruised face already starting to heal but not healing as quickly as Wolverinee, or... well, Lobo might, but still fast enough to be seen in normal time. Whatever the situation is now she yells back at him, "You ass, you stink!" She alters direction, no g-force interruption, Lobo still crashing into the ground as she backs up a bit, then flies at him again from another direction to try and body check him from behind. "Why the hell are you chokin' this... bird, thingie, stupid, shit face!" She is just 80 percent swear words and 20 percent normal stream of consciousness. Her anger has risen though, and she's pretty much unconcerned about nearby people, the bird alien that she was originally thinking she was saving, and now is just present in anger and frustration against Lobo himself, using her incredible flight speed to shoulder check him from as many different directions as she can. That's her one trick pony. "Right," Robo thrums as the two onlookers run off; his head swivels toward where the combat is happening. In that electromatic brain of his, he's already networking with a 911 dispatcher. Meanwhile, his metal hand is dropping down to unholster the sleek little future-styled pistol at his hip -- plugged into a small battery back that hangs just above his backside. As he flips the dial to 'on', the weapon makes a notable hum. "--aliens." As Robo approaches the battle -- lightning gun in hand -- he puts the 911 operator on hold ('>One sec, I'm putting you on hold.<' -- '>I -- what?! You're not supposed to--<') , then switches back over to Jennie's number at Tesladyne. ">Hey, Jennie. Uploading an image to you. Think you can look these goofballs up and give me an idea who they are? And /please/ don't just wiki them.<" "I'm gettin' paid for it, bastich' has something that ain't belong ta him!". Lobo says this with a growl, as he's sort of adapting now. The body checks aren't pushing him as far anymore, as he tosses another hit at Dani. It's going to feel much harder than the previous one, too. He's not paying attention to Robo at this moment, just trying to get his Polly to wherever he has to get him. Jennie's check, if indepth enough, will bring up various photos of this creature, known from eyewitnesses as "Th' Main Man'. A more indepth look into more alien stuff will possibly identify him as a Czarnian, a race previously thought to be extinct after genocide. The continued adaptation of Lobo makes it so Danielle is hitting a harder and harder surface as she speedily body checks the Main Man. As she comes in though, she gets hit really hard, this time sending her flying backwards. It's enough that she stops moving when she finally recovers from the hit. Where the fist landed there was an explosion of air, the force strong enough to tear and rip off some of her tank top along her left side, her 'costume' which is just a tank top and some skinny jeans just isn't made of anything more durable than normal clothes. "Fuck!" She bends over, coughing some, blood coming out of her mouth when she spits. Looking around she chews on her lip, worry starting to creep up into her facial expression. She grimaces a bit more and then says, "Fine!" In response to Lobo ascerting that the person he has tied up is actually someone paid to be found. "Jeez, why didn't you like, I dunno, say something?!" And a trembling tone is creeping into her voice as she isn't attacking any more, and is on the verge of running away. ">The albino space-biker is some sort of bounty hunter, I think? Apparently, he's ridiculously strong and ridiculously hard to kill. Not sure who the superwoman is.<" ">Great. Will my lightning gun take him out?<" ">The little one? I don't think so, no. You'd need something a lot... bigger.<" Robo's electromatic eyes narrow; his thumb flips the lightning gun's dial from 'ON' to 'OFF'. And then he's walking -- fists clenched and at the ready -- toward Lobo and Danielle. Past the latter, toward the former: "--as a duly-designated representative of the City, County, and State of New York, I order you to cease any and all extraterrestial activity and return forthwith to your place of origin, or the next convenient parallel dimension." ">You stole that from Ghostbusters, Robo.<" ">Shut up, I pay your salary.<" "Next time, I won't be so nice ta' ya', bastich.". Lobo grunts, only giving her mercy because he has a bounty to take, JUST THIS ONCE. Picking up the Fjolan Whitaker, Lobo turns towards Robo as he speaks. "Ya' stole t'hat from Ghostbusters.". And apparently he watches movies! Lobo's not paying attention to the fleeing heroine, as he growls at Robo, looking towards a nearby alley. "Are ya' going ta' try and stop me too? This is one of those timed things that I' really fraggin' hate, like anchovies on pizza." "--blugh." Those glowing blue eyes remain narrowed as Robo turns his attention to the Fjolan Whitaker, before swiveling his head around to Lobo. He's shorter than the Czarnian; a stocky little thing in a silly shirt. "--look, if you're a legitimate bounty hunter or whatever you were telling her you are, just -- stay here, and when the police show up, they can sort it out then. /As a rule/, I don't think it's a good policy to let albino space-bikers beat people up and drag them off into alleyways without some form of assurance that it's for a totally legitimate purpose. Also? 'Bastich' isn't a word." Lobo ponders for a brief second, staring at the robot..before beginning to drag the Fjolan Whitaker away. "I'l pass. An', it's totally a word. I made it maself.". In the alley is the SpazFrag 666, Lobo's custom spacechopper. Lobo's whistling as he ties up the Fjolan Whitaker, before turning around to see what the Robo does. He's prepared to blast off whether he comes after him or not. "--that's stupid. You're -- hey, get off that bike. What the heck are you -- is that." Robo follows Lobo into the alleyway, but at the sight of the motorcycle, he pauses -- staring at it with wide-eyed perplexion. "--did you just... mount a rocket engine to a motorcycle? That won't -- that /doesn't make any sense/." "I--" Robo just stares off at the bike as it apparently reaches escape velocity. "--huh. Okay." Category:Log